Working for the rich Soul Eater Evans
by Yuki Cross1234567890
Summary: "Maka, Honey." A man said. "Yeah dad?" A young girl said with a smile. "Maka, your mother and I have thought of something, Maka for now on you're be stay with a the Evans family." Her father said. "W..what!" Maka yelled. "Y...Your Making me stay with a another family!" Maka yelled. "Maka...We're sorry...but Please just go and get your bags." Her father said, Maka started cry
1. WHAT A MAID!

_**Working for the rich Soul Eater Evans**_

"Maka, Honey." A man said.

"Yeah dad?" A young girl said with a smile.

"Maka, your mother and I have thought of something, Maka for now on you're be stay with a the Evans family." Her father said.

"W..what?!" Maka yelled.

"Y...Your Making me stay with a another family?!" Maka yelled.

"Maka...We're sorry...but Please just go and get your bags." Her father said, Maka started crying but did it anyway, after she was done she came back down she looked at her mother and father.

"Goodbye, But you know this bad because the worse thing you can do is send your own child away." Maka said as she walked out and into the car.

"So...how far is it to his house?" Maka asked to the driver.

" hm, About 15 minutes away." The driver said, Maka nodded.

15 MIMUTS LATER! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"wow!" Maka said as she out of the car and looking at the mansion in front of her.

" here are your bags." The driver said he got back in the car.

"t...thank you!" Maka said a she knocked on the door, someone opened it.

"Ahh, Your here, our new maid." The woman said when she 'maid' Maka was shocked and surprised.

"WHAT?! YOUR NEW MAID!?" Maka yelled.

* * *

Tell me what you think...NEXT chapter...soon


	2. He doesnt like me very much

_**Working for the rich Soul Eater Evans**_

Recap

_"Ah...Your here, you must our new maid." The woman said smiling when she said the word 'maid' Maka was shocked._

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! YOUR NEW MAID!?" Maka yelled._

_END OF RECAP!_

* * *

"Pl...Please calm down..." The woman said.

"Mother and Father...THEY LIED! THEY SAID I WOULD BE LIVING HERE NOT WORKING!" Maka yelled but her mouth got covered by the black hared woman.

"H...How about you come in side, I'll show you into your room." she said.

"I'm Tusbaki, and you are?" she asked.

"Maka." Maka said.

"oh what I good name." Tusbaki said as she led to Maka to her room.

" here's your maid outfit, you must get up at 6:00 to make up Soul Eater Evans for school, Okay?" Tusbaki smiled, Maka nodded with that after finished she went to bed but muttered something before she went to sleep.

"I hate you, mum and dad." After she muttered she went to bed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Maka got up and slammed the clock off, got dressed to her maid outfit when she looked in the mirror, she smiled and went to wake Soul but...she didn't know where his room was thought, that's when she Tusbaki, she walked over there.

"Hey where's his room?" Maka asked.

" The top floor." she answered, Maka said thank you and walked away, when Maka got up there, she opened the door to see him sleeping she went over to him and started to move him.

"Hey Soul?" Maka said, she got so response.

"Sou-" Maka was cut off slapping her hand away.

"Who are you?" He asked, Maka stood up.

"Maka Albarn." Maka said.

"Ah the new maid, well go I need to get ready for school." Soul said glaring at her, Maka nodded and walked out, when she got out of the door she stood next to the wall.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Maka said sighing as she went to go get breakfast ready, when she did she saw someone who looked like Soul come down.

"Ah...Ah, Soul Here's your breakfast!" Maka said.

"Oh your the new maid, just so you know I'm his older brother, Wes." He said.

"Oh...So..Sorry!" Maka said.

"No, No, Its okay, Its not the first time it's happened." Wes replied.

"It's not?" Maka asked, he nodded his head.

"Even Tusbaki Thought I was Soul." He said.

"Ok!" then she heard foot steps she looked up to see Soul.

"Oi! where's my breakfast?!" Soul asked Rudely.

"U...Um here!" Maka said, smiling, when Soul looked at it he snorted.

"This isn't my one It's That one!" Soul said pointing over at coco pops ( sorry...SORRY!)

"Sou-" Wes was cut off my Maka.

"N...No It's okay!" Maka said as she took Soul's breakfast through it out and made a new one.

"Here." Maka said, Soul nodded.

"It took you long enough." Soul muttered, After they were done Wes and Soul went to school.

"Hey Tusbaki?" Maka asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I don't think Soul likes me very much." Maka said.

"Oh...well just give him time!" Tusbaki said with a smile.

"Yes Okay" Maka said, then they both heard the door open.

"Hi, Welcome back!" Maka said.

"Maka! come, now to my room." Soul said, Maka followed.

"Yes." Maka asked.

"Here...I did these at school today, read them." Soul said giving it to Maka then she started to read.

_ Things Maka must to for me._

_1. You MUST give me a kiss on the forehead before I go to sleep and when I wake up._

_2 you MUST! give me the right breakfast at all times._

_3. you MUST tuck me in at bedtime everynight._

"Do you understand?" Soul asked.

"Yes...Goodbye, Soul." Maka said but Soul grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"S...Soul?" Maka asked.

"Maka...be lucky I'm being so nice now, I know you...If you went to stay with your mother and father would leave you homeless, wouldn't they?" Soul said close to her face.

"Hey! Stop it!" Maka said getting out of his grip and slapped Soul's hand away.

"aren't you the one who ran away?" Soul asked, smirking like he new the answer.

"What? No! THEY kicked me out and made me work here! Don't acted like you know everything Evans!" Maka said as she went out, leaving Soul shocked.

"That'll each him." Maka said with that Maka took off her maid outfit and went to bed.


	3. PERVERT and he broke up with me

_** Working for the rich Soul eater evans pt 3**_

Soul's P.O.V

Maka came in with a blush on her face; she had to kiss me...Before I went to bed.

"So..what do you need?" I heard her mutter, I smirked.

"You should know." I said with a smirk, she thought for second then her eyes went wide.

"I'm not doing it!" I heard her say.

"But you need too." I said with a smirk as I got up.

"S...Soul?" I heard Maka say, then I pinned her to the wall.

"I want a kiss now!" I whispered into her ear.

"Makaaa..." I heard Maka say.

"Wha?" I asked.

"CHOP!" I felt a book go into my head, I fell on the ground knocked out.

A few hours later

I woke up on someone's bed; when I mean someone's bed I mean Maka's, I looked at her she looked so cute!

"So cute." I whispered going into kiss her but I stopped I couldn't kiss my maid.

"Soul?" I heard sleepy voice say, I jumped back.

"M...Maka!" I said Getting out of her bed and going to the door.

"Wait!" I froze and Could here the darkness in her voice.

"Why were you here?" she said darkly.

"I don't know..." I said.

"Just get out...Now!" I jumped and went out.

"AND STAY OUT YOU PERVERT!" I heard I sighed but smiled.

2 HOURS LATER!

"Dinners ready!" I heard Tusbaki, I walked slowly wishing it was Maka.

"Hello, Soul!" I heard Tusbaki say.

" 'Sup!" I said as I sat down, then Maka came down the stairs her bangs covering her eyes.

"Maka?" I asked, no response.

"Maka..?" I asked again, she looked at me.

"not now." I heard her say, after a few minutes It was time to go to bed, Maka followed me.

"Maka..?" I asked then I got hugged by Maka, I blushed.

"S...Soul! H...He b...broke up with me!" I heard Maka say as she cried.

"who did?" I asked.

"Death the kid." She said.


	4. patheic and a kiss?

**!Working**_** for the rich Soul eater evans pt 4**_

_**Soul's P.O.V**_

_'he did what?! Kidd one of my best friends! broke. up. with. Maka?! how dare he! He made Maka cry! well It wasn't that bad he made Maka crying in my arms and she looks- NO BAD SOUL! SHE IS MY MAID! AND THATS IT! NOTHING MORE!' _Soul thought as he held Maka in his arms.

"S...Soul...W...Why w...would he...D...did I s...something w...wrong?" I heard say.

"shhh, no, no you didn't..." I whispered '_ I'm gonna fucking kill him.' _ I thought.

"Hey, Maka how about you go and sleep?" I asked, she nodded and went when she was out Soul picked up his phone and called Kid

BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING

**Kid: hello? Soul? what is it?**

**Soul: Why the Fuck did you break up with Maka?!**

**Kid: she was no use to me...why?**

**Soul: Fucking hell! Kid! you made Maka CRY!**

**Kid: no way in hell, Maka doesn't cry! **

**Soul: Yes she dose I helped her though it!**

**Kid: Look I have to go...bye**

**Soul: bye...**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Soul someone is here to you!" I heard Tusbaki say, I yelled and let the person in when him to the wall; It was Death the Kid.

"S...Soul?" I heard Kid ask.

"Shut up! You broke up with Maka! now she's in her room all depressed and-" Soul was cut off by hearing a voice; Maka's voice.

"S...Soul?" I froze and turned around her eyes went wide, when I turned to see Kidd drooling over her outfit before I could yell Maka came over to kid.

"You little...PERVERT! STOP DROOLING OVER ME YOU HARLF STRIPPED HAIRD FREAK!" I heard Maka yell, I smirked but my eyes went wide same with kid's.

"YOU..YOU ARE NOT SEMMATERIAL!" I heard Kid say, Maka laughed.

"Is that all you have?" I heard her say, I tried so hard to keep my laugh in.

"Y...Yes.." I heard I let out a giggle.

"well that's pathetic, Isn't it?" I heard, He nodded again.

"Pathetic...you even think so.." I heard he nodded again that's when I fell on the floor laughing.

"Now go! I don't want to see your face again!" I heard Maka yell as he ran out crying like a little baby (n O offence KiddxMaka lovers)

"Soul...how do you know him?" I heard Maka say.

"We go to school together.." Soul said Maka nodded.

"Maka!" I said she stopped as I grabbed her wrist.

"Sou-" I cut her off with a kiss


	5. abusive father, hurt and shareing a bed

**Working**_** with the rich Soul eater Evans pt. 5**_

Maka's P.O.V

Soul was kissing me bu...but why? I'm his maid! he is not allowed to kiss me it is against the rules! so I pushed him back.

"Maka?" I heard Soul say I looked up he said sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Soul but you are not allowed to kiss your maid and-Ahh!" I couldn't finish you know why? because Soul pulled me in with on hand while I was fixing him he had the evil smirk on his face, but I knew what had to be done.

SLAP!

I got up and walked away.

and went to get dinner ready, but I found I was missing the paster, so I start to write a note that I was going to get some, after I was done I stuck it on the table and walked out.

Soul P.O.V

I put a hand where she slapped me I sighed, But then I heard a scream; Tusbaki's scream I sighed and ran down.

"Soul! Maka left a note and she hasn't been back in an hour!" I heard Tusbaki cry I got the note and started to read it.

_hey...It's Maka I'm just up the shop...If I'm not back in ten minutes Tusbaki should cook dinner, bye_

_from Maka._

I growled.

"She doesn't want anyone to worry about her?!" I yelled, I looked at Tusbaki who was shocked by my sudden out burst.

"I'M GOING AFTER HER!" I yelled as I ran of the door, then It started raining I growled.

"Maka! Maka! Maka! where are...you?" I saw something laying on the ground or someone, I ran over to 'it' I found It was a girl...the girl was Maka!

"M...Maka!" I yelled kneeling next her worried as hell, I shook her after a second she started to move.

"S...Soul?" I heard her mumble, when I heard that I hugged her she looked a bit shocked but hugged back, then I noticed something there was a gash in her leg.

"Maka can you stand?" I asked, she tried but failed.

"Maka how did this happen?" I asked picking her up.

"I fell..." I heard her say I didn't believe her for one second.

"Maka?" I asked growling.

"Papa..." I heard her say.

"what?" I asked

"IT WAS PAPA!" I heard her cry!, my eyes went wide her own father would hurt her? was he abusive?

"Lets go home, Okay?" I asked, she nodded as We walked, we got there about tenish.

"S..Soul?" I heard her ask I looked at her.

"I can I maybe sleep in your room tonight?" I heard her ask I smirked as I walked to my room opened the door and placed her on the bed and I got in my self then I felt warn lips on my cheek; Its was Maka's lips.

"Good-night Soul."

" 'nigh Maka"

* * *

DOOOONE


	6. Maka's Past: Abusive father

_** Working for the rich Soul eater Evans.**_

MAKA'S FLASH BACK~

_"Maka! you little...JUST COME BACK HERE!" a boy said with red hair _

_"P...P...Papa please stop!" Yelled a girl with green eyes._

_"No you little bitch! you didn't get an A+! so you will pay!" He said as he hit his daughter more then once then he though her to the ground, the girl's name was Maka and the father's a name was Sprit._

_"Ahh!" Yelled Maka as she got hit again, Just then her mother, Kami came out pushing her husband from her daughter._

_"Maka! oh sweetie! are you okay?" Kami said as she hugged her crying daughter.  
_

_"Kami! your on her side?!" Sprit yelled._

_"Yes! just because she didn't get an A+ doesn't mean you have to abuse her!" Kami yelled._

_"M...Mama?" Maka asked her mother._

_"Yes sweetie?" Kami asked._

_"Does Papa hate me?" Maka asked, both their eyes went wide._

_"Sweetie...No Papa doesn't hate you his...just in a very bad time." Kami lied, Of cause he hated her, but Kami loved her daughter more then anything._

_"Oh Okay.." Maka said looking at her father._

_"Kami. Let. Go. Of. My. Daughter. Now!" Sprit said._

_"No! you are not the man I married!" Kami yelled as she ran but forgot her daughter when she heard a painful scream; Maka's scream._

_"Next time get an A+!" Sprit said as he walked away leaving her on the ground crying, It was true she hated her father she hated everything about him_

* * *

I hope you liked it...this was Maka's past...I'm still trying to think of Soul's if anyone has Ideas your free to PM me anytime..if you don't that'll be kay


	7. Soul? and Maka birthday

_**Working for the rich soul eater Evans pt. 7**_

"H...Hi mamma, Pappa." Maka said with her eye twitching, but she smiled.

"Maka..." Maka heard her Papa say as he went to hug her but she pushed him off.

"While your here, don't treat me like you love me." Maka said as she went back to wake up Soul up.

"Soul...wakey, Wakey.." Maka whispered, she sighed and kissed his forehead, Soul woke up.

"Maka?" Soul asked.

"Mamma and Pappa are here..." Maka said, some of the memories came back.

_" you little bitch!"_

_"Pa...papa! please stop!" _

_SLAP!_

"Maka...are you okay?" Soul asked, Maka nodded.

"C...Can we go now?" Maka asked, Soul nodded and walked down with her to see her mother and father.

"You...how could you hurt your own daughter?!" Soul said as he let go of Maka's hand and went to her father.

"Soul please stop." Maka yelled.

"YOU ABUSED HER!" Soul yelled.

"Soul..." Maka said


	8. Soul's past: abusive mother and father

**_Working for the rich Soul eater Evans pt. 8_**

_SOUL'S FLASHBACK!_

_"GO UP AND DO THE PAINO NOW SOUL!" A girl with long brown hair yelled at her son. _

_"B...But mum-" A young boy with spiky hair and red eyes said but was cut off by his mother._

_"GO UP YOU'LL NEVER BE GOOD LIKE YOUR BROTHER YOU LITTLE BRAT!" his mother said as she slapped him, the boy feel to the ground like a ragdoll._

_"Yes...mother." He said as he walked up the stairs to play the piano, That boy was Soul 'Eater' Evans._

_"I hate her, and I hate my brother and my father!" Soul whispered as he played a dark song on the piano, then his father came up._

_"Soul!" His father said with a growl, Soul stood up and walked over to him._

_"Yes, father?" Soul said with a growl._

_"I NEVER TOLD YOU TO STOP!" his father yelled as he thrown him to the floor. _

_"I'm sorry..." Soul said with that he got up and started to play again._

_" I just want to meet that special someone!" Soul said to himself not knowing his brother was there._

_"Someone who likes me for me..." Soul said again ._

_"Well Maybe there is a girl...how would Like you just the way you are." His brother Wes said, Soul looked up._

_"and If there isn't?" Soul asked._

_"There will be you just have to find the right girl." Wes said as he walked out, leaving Soul shocked._

END OF FLASH BACK!


	9. just leave! and a maka chop!

_** Working for the Rich Soul eater Evans pt. 9**_

"Soul..." Maka said as she watched the fight between her father and Soul.

"I hate her! she should know that!" Her father said as he thrown Soul to the ground, for Soul this feeling wasn't new and memories started to come back.

_"GO AND PLAY THE PIANO YOU LITTLE BRAT!" _

_"I DIDN'T SAY FOR YOU TO STOP SOUL!_

_"YOU WILL BE AS GOOD AS WES!"_

"Shut up! just shut up! Maka doesn't need to be hated! what did she ever do to you?!" Soul yelled, tying to forget his painful memories.

"She was born!" Sprit said, Maka walked up to him with a book.

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Maka started.

"what are ya going to do? Make me read a book?" Sprit said with a smirk, Maka shook her head.

"CHHOOOOOOOOOP!" Maka yelled as she thrown the book into his skull making her father fall on floor and fall 'asleep'.

" I realised he never loved me, because he never fed me when Mamma was out." Maka frowned.

"Maka, honey." Kami said as she hugged her, but Maka pushed her off.

"Just go...take Papa and go back!" Maka yelled, Kami nodded and picked him up and left.

'_Maka...you had to go though all of that...it must be hard.' _Soul thought.

* * *

YESSS DONEEEE!


	10. PERVERT! and kicking

_** Working with the rich Soul eater Evans pt. 10**_

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT! SOUL COME BACK HERE!" Maka yelled running after Soul because he brought a new maid dress It was very, very revealing and it was to short.

"Sorry Maka, but I got bored seeing you in a that over one and ahh!" Soul didn't get to finish when he tripped over.

"Ha!" Maka laughed, helping him up, but then she got pinned the wall.

"Soul..?" Maka asked confused

"You look very, very sexy in that new maid outfit, Maka I could almost rip it off you." Soul said as he touched her in a place, Maka gasped.

"Soul please..." Maka whispered, Soul didn't listen.

"Maka...how can I?" Soul whispered in a husky voice, Maka sighed.

"...Soul I'm sorry..." Maka said then she kicked Soul were the place don't shine, he fell down.

"M...Maka?" Soul wheezed.

"I'm sorry Soul..." Maka said as he helped him up.

" go to bed Soul...I'll see you in the morning..." Maka said as she went to her bedroom same with Soul.

* * *

YESS DONEEE!


	11. a song and a crush

_**Working with the rich Soul eater Evans pt. 11**_

Maka woke up to piano playing, when she got ready she went to Soul's room to see a wonderful sight. Soul was playing the piano, not knowing she was watching.

"Soul?" Maka asked she stopped when he started singing.

"**no, no I won't be ignored I won't be hurt any longer. after everything you did to me, I wonder why I'm still standing maybe because I have that special someone here with me, yes, yes that's it! because she knows when I'm sad, she's the reason why I'm still standing! she's the reason for everything! for everything! Is it love? or is it just a crush? I wanna know I wanna! she means everything to me, she is the reason she is the reason of why I still live!' **Soul sang, when he turned he blushed.

"Maka when did you get here...?" Soul asked.

"About a minute ago..." Maka said.

"Okay..." Soul said.

"Who was that song for?" Maka asked.

"Um...Uh a girl at school." Soul lied, Maka bought it.

"Oh okay..um bye." Maka said sadly even though she would admit in a thousands of years Maka had a crush on him.

"Get ready for school, Soul." Maka said as Soul nodded with that she left.

* * *

This is not my fave...Sorry its short


	12. for you and A kiss

_** Working for the rich Soul eater Evans pt. 12**_

_**Soul's P.O.V**_

I was a school in math...I should of skipped...but I didn't since Maka told me to not skip...speaking if Maka she heard that song I made for HER!

"oul...Soul?" I looked to see one my friends ,Black*star waving his hand in my face.

"I'm fine...come on It's lunch." I said I pretended to be cool about today because of that dam lie.

"Hey I'm going home...bye!" I said as I ran out of school to home when I got there I opened the door and went to find Maka after a 10 minutes I found her.

"MAKA!" I yelled.

"Soul? your home early...why?" I heard her ask.

"Maka...that song." I said, I saw tensed.

"Yeah...have you told her yet?" She asked she hut the bitterness.

"Maka It was...for you." I said leaning to closer.

"w..what." she said.

"You for you." I said then I kissed her, but no kissing back


	13. PLEASE READ!

** working for th****e rich Soul eater Evans pt. 13**

**look um please read this...I don't know if I should continue...umm soo just revie and tell me, Kay?**


	14. a vampire?

Working for the rich Soul eater evans pt 14

_**Maka's P.O.V**_

_'Soul kissing me AGAIN!? I was shocked! he has to be a playboy! wait! I can't say that!...I guess he has feelings for me...but I'm 20 and his 14! there's no way! there's way we can be together!_ ' I thought as I pushed him off.

"There's no way we can be together!" I said as I ran off, leaving him shocked.

"How could I do that?!" I yelled laying on my bed sighing...

"Wait...how can he do that?!" I asked myself.

"He can't love me! I'm his maid." I said then I heard a knock I opened the door to find Soul frowning.

"Soul?" I asked.

"Maka...how did you know?" Soul asked, I looked at him.

"Know what?" I asked.

"how did you know I loved you?" He asked, I stood there frozen.

"W...Wha?" I asked.

"The very first time I lied my eyes on you...I always loved you..." I heard him say, my face went bright red.

"So...Soul I..." I didn't get to finish he was kissing to me.

"Soul please stop!" I said, he didn't stop he pinned me to the wall.

"But why Maka?" I heard him ask.

"Because I have a secret...I'm a vampire." I said as my fangs came out.

"I don't care..." He said, I saw his neck my breathing got hash with that I pushed him away and ran.


	15. Bite me again

_**working for the rich Soul Eater Evans pt 15**_

_**Soul's P.O.V**_

_'A vampire? wow I never really expected that...But she's still hot...she's a vampire then she sucks blood right? is that why she ran off? wait a second blood...blood...MAKA NEEDS BLOOD!' _I thought as I ran outside to see Maka drinking blood from a human I shuttered.

"Maka...are you okay?" I asked, I felt hurt...was it because she wasn't drinking my blood?.

"Soul..." Maka said falling to the ground , I run over to her.

"Maka..." I said looking at her.

"I'm sorry Soul..." She said, crying

"I need to erase your memory!" Maka said as her hand glowed.

"Maka! no! please! I'll help you!" I yelled shaking her.

"But how?" She asked.

"you can drink my blood." I said

"Maka?" I asked then I got pushed down by Maka ,I looked up to see her left eye her other one was covered my her fringe, she had fang-like teeth come out.

"Maka." I said, then she bit me, I couldn't help but groan, I felt Maka smirk.

"Oh Maka!" I groaned, After that she stopped she looked at him and blushed.

"Soul! I can't belive you let ME bite you! grr!" I heard her say.

"Maka...do that again..." I said.

"w..wha?" NO WAY!" I heard Maka say I smirked and sat up.

"But Ma~Ka." I wined as I followed her.

"I SAID NO!" I heard as Maka slapped my hand away then she ran away.

"Oh Maka..." I said with that I went to my room to sleep

* * *

SOORY iT Is So SorT...


	16. Pissed of and YOU CAN'T

_**Working for the rich Soul Eater Evans pt. 16**_

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOUL! YOU LITTLE PERVERRRRRT!" Maka yelled running after him, what did he do this time to piss her off? Making her wear a bikini for waking him up.

"M...Maka I'm sorry!" Soul said, then he was pinned to a wall.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Soul." Maka said darkly.

"Maka...Please don't..." Soul said, Maka growled this is the 20th time Soul's pissed her off, she was going to him go through hell, Pissing her off is a big no! NO ONE pisses Maka off.

"Maka...?" Soul asked,He saw her breathing become harsher.

"Soul..." Maka said.

"Maka drink." Soul said, Maka pulled back.

"NO!" Maka yelled, but her eyes became red.

"Maka please..." Soul pleaded, Maka sighed and bit him, she hated doing this to him, she hated him for not letting her suffer.

"Happy?" Maka said as she stopped drinking his blood.

"Yes Maka...I'm not going to let you suffer..." Soul said as he pulled Maka in for a hug, Maka gasped as she felt his warmth after a little while Maka started cry this was the first time she ever cried before this she just held her feelings inside, her mother and father never listened.

"Maka...are you crying?" Soul asked.

"S...Soul why do you ev...even are?!" she aske, Soul's eyes went wide.

"Maka...Its because...It's just that Maka I love you..." Soul answered.

"but you can't! I'm a vampire! I USE YOU FOR BLOOD!" Maka yelled still crying, but then she felt warm lips on hers her only thought was:**Soul**


	17. trying to end her life

_**Working for the Rich Soul Eater Evans. pt 17**_

Soul looked surprised she looked pretty good with her hair down! even thought she growled at Soul every time he broke her hair ties, But Its not like Maka could fight it, right? Because every time Soul saw her hair in pigtails he would pull them out and break the hair ties. Once he threatened her that at night time he would go into her room find her hair ties and break them all He did this once ,this made Maka hide all of her hair ties because she didn't know he was joking until he told her Making Maka 'Maka chop.' him from that he learned not to make her angry.

"I'm going to school, Maka." Soul told Maka as he started to walk out of the door but Maka grabbed his hand.

"Soul! promise me that you won't tell anyone about my secret." Maka said looking at him while frowning.

"I promise, Maka." Soul said as he let go of her hand with that he went outside, he knew Maka was okay by her self, well he wanted to believe that, ever since Tusbaki quit and Wes moved somewhere. Maka has been left alone ever since that happened...Soul's been afraid that she might be depressed and end her life...not just because she hates being a vampire but Tusbaki and Maka went to school together when they were 5 and they were best friends...heck...their like sisters.

" YAHOO! YOUR GOD IS HERE HAHAHAHA!" Yelled black*star, Making Soul cover his ears.

"Shut it Black*star!" Soul yelled looking at his blue haired friend, Black*star was a normal teen he just liked to make lots of noise and likes to think he is a god.

"NO YOUR GOT WILL NOT SHUT UP!" Black*star said while putting his hands up and jumping down from the tree and somehow landing on his feet.

"See? this is why I'M your only friend, Black*star." Soul said smirking, Making Black*star angry.

"I am a god! I have heaps on friends! you loner!" Black*star said, Black*star's family was killed and at young age he was given to another family when he was five years old. But because of his other family in his jeans they were meant to loud...even though it can be annoying to people.

"Hey Soul! how about we go over to your house?" Black*star said.

"um..." Soul could only say.

" didn't you say you had a hot maid?" Black*star asked.

"I said she was...cute..." Soul said It was true! But he never thought they wanted to go over to his house! what will Maka do if they find out her secret?! if she erases their memory then she'll have to erase Soul's to.

"cute, hot I don't care...I just wanna see her!" Black*star said making puppy dog eyes, Soul sighed he had no choice.

"Fine! after school!" Soul yelled pulling his friend by the hand, when they got to class they were already one hour late...of cause they had to stay after lunch after they were done for the day Soul and Black*star went to his house.

"Maka...I bought a...friend...MAKA!" Soul said as ran to Maka who was on the floor unconinces he saw some pills, he then got it Maka tried to end her life, he then picked her up and took her to her bed.

"Maka...Maka please be okay.." Soul said sitting down next to her bed then he heard a little moan, He stood up and looked.

"Maka?" Soul said but then he saw her red eyes and the her fangs out.

"Maka...drink." Soul said leaning close to her, Maka did what she was told, and bit into him, Making his gasp.

"Maka...why did you try and kill yourself?" Soul asked.

"I don't have a reason to live!" Maka said, Soul's eyes went wide.

"YES YOU DO!" Soul said shaking her.

"Okay then What is it?" Maka asked.

"Me...I need you to live...for me!" Soul said as he hugged her.

"Soul...Thankyou." Maka said as she got up.

"Now...we have your friend!" Maka said, as she got out she found black star and her eyes windened..

* * *

NEXT ONE UP SOON ..


	18. a vampire hunter, a fight GET OUT

_**Working for the Rich Soul Eater Evans pt .1S8**_

_**Maka's P.O.V **_

_'Va...vampire hunter! No! d...did he...tell him I was a vampire?!' _I thought as My eyes went wide, I couldn't move I was stuck there.

"Maka...are you okay?" I heard Soul ask, I just nodded and walked away.

"Leave. me. alone!" I yelled as I ran away.

'_H...He let a vampire hunter in here! I have to get away from his before he finds out!'_ I yelled in my head as I ran out side...I had to get out of there! I couldn't let him kill me!

"I think I'm save now..." I said to my self but then my eyes turned blood red...and my fangs came out, I could smell blood...but It wasn't Soul's so I followed It and saw a girl bleeding I couldn't help my self I walked over there I wanted blood and there was no going back now.

"Hello are you lost?" I said with a smirk, she nodded, my smirk widened, I grabbed her and went to her neck and licked it I heard her gasp.

"W..what are you doing?" I heard her ask.

"You will soon find out." I said I then bit in to her she screamed but slowly calmed down, after a while I let her go and erased her memory then I ran back to the house to see Soul there waiting for me.

"Soul?" I asked but I was pinned to the wall in a split second I ground to see Soul.

"What?" I asked I heard Soul growl.

"Why the hell did you run out like that?" I growled when he said that.

"His a vampire hunter! Soul if he found out! I could of died!" I yelled pushing him off.

"Don't you dare say that about my best friend! I've had enough of you! GET OUT!" Soul yelled to me, My eyes went wide as I nodded and got my stuff and went out.

"Soul...I found out you have a girl friend...so bring her over and make out with her...because I'm never coming back...good bye." I said as I went into thin air.


	19. togeter again

_**Working for the rich Soul Eater Evans pt.19**_

_**Soul's P.o.v**_

I was out walking at night time I just needed some air It got stuffy in the house ever since Black*star came over something a little off about him...ever since I kicked Maka out...Speaking of Maka I'm surprised she hasn't came back yet, But I'm doing good with out her! I don't need her! I never did. never will she meant nothing to me anyway!

"grr how could I be so nice to her?!" I yelled then I heard a scream I ran to where it came from when I got there I saw to girl laying there, after a second I heard a voice and I turned to see...Maka she was smirking while wiping blood of her mouth, I looked back to see the to boys the back at her. My eyes went wide she drank the blood out of them, But I remembered she needed blood she would get it from me.

"M...Maka if you do this anymore I'll send Black*star!" I yelled hoping to scare her but she walked out of the shadows, my eyes widened she was covered in blood! but she wasn't crying she was looking plainly at me.

"But you...wouldn't would you?" I heard her say as her eyes turned red, I gasped as she came over to me.

"Please forgive but I- ahhh!" Maka yelled a she held her chest, I got worried.

"MAKA!" I yelled as I held her I looked to see Black*star.

"Let go of her!" He yelled but I wouldn't.

"Soul?" I heard a weak voice.

"Maka...drink." Maka did what she was told and drank, after I took her home.

"Maka I'm sorry..." with that I went to sleep


	20. Soul's dream and vampire hunters

_**Working for the Rich Soul Eater Evans pt. 20**_

_Soul's dream._

_"Don't worry, Soul I won't hurt you." Maka said rubbing his sentive stop in his jeans, Making Soul moan._

_"Oh Maka!" Soul moaned as he touched her spot making moan and smirk as the same time, she came down and whispered something In Soul ear making him blush._

_"You know Soul I could Make you mine..." Maka whispered as She took Soul jeans off and sitting on his sport then she took his underpants she went down and moaned happily. _

_end of dream._

looked at each other, Maka then blushed Soul looked down there it was standing up.

"Soul?" Maka asked, blushing.

"Maka...I umm get out please." Soul said, Maka nodded and ran out.

"Oh Soul..." Maka said as she slid down the wall.

"Did Maka just see...?"Soul asked himself.

"Well I better go and say sorry..." Soul said as he walked out to find Maka looking at the window.

"Maka whats wrong?" Soul asked.

"The vampire hunters are coming to get me..." Maka whispered.

"Maka Its okay.." Soul said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Soul." Maka said


	21. the other Maka

_**Working with the Rich Soul Eater Evans pt. 21**_

Maka sighed...Sure Soul saw her sucking blood and he knew she wasn't human but that wasn't all...she had necklace on a special necklace to hide her Vampire form hidden, and she had to tell Soul that, but she was afraid Its not like she was ugly or anything like that, but the problem was she completely changed from the nice, Caring girl she was into a girl who would kill you. she always had this one she can't even take it off...Its not that she wanted to take it off.

"Maka! some ones here to see you!" Maka heard as she walked out who she saw made her eyes widened It was a boy from her old school, Edward he was also a monster but he abusive friend.

"Maka why the hell did you ran away?!" Edward yelled, Pushing Maka to a wall Making her gasp.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled, coming over to her.

"I'm okay..." Maka said.

"are you sure?" Soul said as he hand ran agenised her necklace then it came off, Maka eyes went wide as a big bright light came over the room.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, not knowing what was happening to Maka, But Maka was going into her vampire form, she got buster and her hair went white and her eyes went pink, after she was done she was covered in bats.

"Maka?!" Edward yelled he got no response.

"To scared to come and fight?!" He yelled again then he heard a crack he looked to see the bats coming off, after they were done his eyes widened at the new Maka.

"To scared, cry baby?" Maka smirked as she walked over.

"Maka...?" Edward transforming in a werewolf.

"Fuck you I'm not scared!" Maka said as she kicked him to the wall and Made the wall break

"wow...Maka." Soul whispered as he watched her fight.

"Jeez Maka...that hurt!" he said.

"So!" Maka yelled fighting him this went on for a while when he got knocked out.

"Maka...here." Soul said as he put the necklace back on Maka turned to her normal self.

"Maka?" Soul asked.

"I'm sorry..but I need go!" Maka yelled as she ran up staires.

"Maka."

"I CANT BELEIVE HE SAW THAT AHH!" Maka yelled little did she someone was listening to her...

* * *

WHO is it?


	22. smart ass

_**Working for the rich Soul eater Evans pt. 22**_

"Hahaha! so she IS a vampire!" yelled Black*star behind the door

"But that necklace...when Soul takes it off something happens I wonder what Its like she transforms." Black*star said thinking back to when she had white hair and red/ pink eyes, and her smart ass talk.

"I will kill her!" Black*star said as he walked away not knowing that Maka heard every single word he had said. After his foot steps faded Maka ran to Soul's room and knocked on the door, Soul came and answered it.

"Maka? what are you doing here?" Soul asked, sure he was sleepy but if he's maid needed help then he would help.

"Its Black*star!" Maka yelled, Soul looked at her.

"What about him?" Soul asked confused as hell.

"He saw my real form!" Maka said, Soul looked shocked, not because he saw her in that form but THAT white haired, red/ pink eyed girl was her.

"Maka...how do you know that?" Soul asked.

"He was outside my door, I heard everything." Maka said looking down, she thought he was going to yell at her and kick her out.

"Maka come inside." Soul said, this surprised Maka but she came in anyway.

"Okay lets see could I be that the necklace came off by itself?" Soul asked as he pulled on the necklace, It never came off that was until Black*star came in.

"MAKA! YOU ARE A VAMPIRE AND I SLAVE YOU!" Black*star yelled, Soul pulled again and this came it came off, Maka gasped, one it was pulled off the was a bright light Maka started to get buster, hey hair went white and her eyes went red/ pink after that Maka looked at Soul.

"this is why you called me out?!" Maka said growling, then she turned around.

"I knew it! every time he takes that necklace off you change in your real form." Black*star said.

"you idiot...you really don't know what type of vampire I am...do you?" Maka said with her hands on her hips.

"You're a normal Vampire aren't you?" Black*star said.

"Wrong!" Maka said as she kicked Black*star to the wall.

"I'm a class A vampire!" Maka said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Black*star said getting up and running at her to punch her but Maka through him to the wall he let a painful yelp.

"you should, I'm stronger then you, smart ass." Maka said while she flipped her hair away from her face.

"well...I AM A GOD! I WILL MAKE ALL VAMPIRES PAY FOR BEING ALIVE!" Black*star said getting his stake out and running at Maka who easily moved out of the way.

"you really are an Idiot...Class A vampires can move really fast." Maka said smirking.

"Well I'm stronger then anyone! I am a vampire hunter!" Black*star yelled.

" like I said your a smart ass, a very, very big one to be exacted." Maka said, but then she got a idea; since he was already losing, she could Make him loos even more, so she walked over there grabbed him and stuck his face is her boobs. Then Black*star had a nosebleed and passed out because of blood loss, Little did Maka know Soul was jealous because she did that.

"Now Soul give my Necklace back." Maka said, when Soul gave it back, After Maka put it back on she then turned back to normal.

"Maka...why did you do that?" Soul asked.

"do wha- off you mean only way to make him pass out." Maka said as she smiled.

"well..." Soul started "...Don't ever do it again." He finished as he pinned Maka down on the bed, which Shocked her. She was used to the wall pinning, But the bed pinning scared her.

"Please stop..." Maka said as he nibbled her neck.

"no...I won't." Soul whispered as he touched her.

" I SAID STOOOOOOOOP!" Maka yelled, then there was a big bright light came, Maka got buster her hair went white and her eyes went/pink.

"What the hell do you think your doing to me?" Maka asked, trying to get out off his grip but she couldn't his grip was to hard, there was only one way to get out of his grip; by kicking him.

"you deserve this, Soul." Maka said as she kicked where the sun don't shine.

"now time to turn back." she said as she put the necklace back on and turned back to her normal self, then she walked out of the room leaving Soul hurt.

'_I am sorry.' _ Soul thought.

"AH! now time for beeed~" Maka sang as she went to bed and went to sleep.

* * *

NEXT 1 soon


	23. parent teacher day

_**Working for the rich Soul eater Evans pt. 23**_

"You want me to what?" Maka asked.

"Come over to school, its parent teacher day." Soul said with a smirk.

"But I'm your maid! and I'm a vampire!" Maka said tying to win the fight.

"Its not like anyone would know, right?" Soul said.

"B..But Black*star's mother! If Black*star is there! he would try and kill me!" Maka said shaking him.

"pleaaase! Its not like they will know! Plweaaaase!" Soul begged as he faked cried, Maka couldn't take it anymore...so she nodded.

"gr...Fine but go and get ready!" Maka grumbled as she went up stairs to get changed then she heard a voice she looked at her necklace.

"Be careful, Black*star might be there and what you do don't start a fight, and make sure Soul doesn't pull the necklace off." she said.

"Yeah okay..." Maka said as she got ready, a couple hours later they were ready.

"So..where is the school?" Maka asked, walking with him.

"Over there...come on." Soul said as he pulled her to the school.

"Whoa...this school is really big." Maka said, Looking at it.

"Yeah but haven't you gone to a school before?" Soul asked, looking at Maka.

"I did go to school...a human school." Maka said as they walked in.

"So where do we go?" Maka asked, then Soul dragged her in his classroom.

"Ah! hello, you must be Soul's mother." said the teacher.

"Ma-I mean mum this is my teacher, Liz." Soul kicked himself he nearly said Maka! he is lucky his teacher didn't find out.

"Hi Its a pleasure to meet you." Maka said as she sat down.

"Thank you for coming here, we need to talk about Soul." Liz said with a small frown on her face.

"What about him?" Maka asked, now really worried about Soul.

"You see Soul has been skipping classes." Liz said, Maka looked at Soul who was laughing nervously.

"You did WHAT?" Maka yelled.

"I only skipped class to see if you were okay." Soul said standing up.

"I'm OKAY by my self!" Maka yelled, then Soul stood up to go say sorry but his hands went to her necklace it came off, Maka gapsed she was in her true from.

"Why did you call me out?" Maka asked.

"You need to sit down." Soul said as he did, Maka sighed and sat.

"So his skipped school and started a fight?" Maka growled looking at him.

"Yes...if you can stop this it will be good...that all now goodbye." Liz said as they stood up and walked home.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU CALLED ME OUT FOR **THAT!**" Maka yelled still in her true form.

"I didn't mean it!" Soul yelled.

"Just give it back." Maka said, Soul gave it to her when she put it back on she turned normal again.

"Just go and call your friends...Just leave me alone." Maka said as she walked up to her room.

"Maka...I'm sorry." Soul mumbled.


	24. parnets

_**Working for the rich Soul eater Evans pt.23**_

"M...Mother, father, Wes?" Soul growled, He wasn't happy to seem them they ruined his life now that wasn't going to happen again They were only nice to him when they wanted something, otherwise they would treat him like crap he knew why; he was different he had red eyes and white hair, he had shark like teeth.

"Yes Soul, Can we come in?" His mother, Anna said with a smile.

"I- fine come in." Soul said with a frown.

"You still leave in this shitty place?" Anna said with a frown.

"you used live here you know." Soul said with a girl.

"yeah, Yeah well I hate it now." Anna said, then she heard shoot steps.

"Oh hi...who are you?" Maka asked with a smile, and Will snorted.

"You really don't know? what a stupid girl." Will said as he pushed Maka down to the ground, she let out a pain yelp.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled running over to her, Wes saw this and smiled.

'_so, she is the special one that he likes and I think he's noticed it, but there's something... Not right about that girl..' _Wes thought as he looked at Soul and Maka.

"Dad! she's my maid!" Soul yelled.

"really, what kind of Maid?" Will asked.

"A normal Kind of maid." Soul growled.

"Really?" Will said as he pushed her to the ground again, Soul helped her up.

"Yeah, and if you can get out!" Soul said, as he pushed them out.

"Soul can I work here again?" Wes asked.

"Yeah." Maka and Soul said.

* * *

DOOOONNNNNE!~ WAH! I just made a chapter mistake Its suppost to be 24 not 23...but oh well.


	25. DIEE

"Soul...?" Maka asked stepping back. " Maka..." Soul mumbled hugging her, Making gasp she had no Idea what was going on so she pushed him back. "Soul? what going on?" Maka asked . "Maka, your alive!" Soul said with a smile as he hugged her again, Maka eyes went wide. "O...Of cause I'm alive! what happened! did you have another bad dream?" Maka asked. "..." "Soul...?" Maka asked, there was no response. "Makaaaa..." Maka started. "W...Wait, Maka!" Soul yelled. "CHOP!" Maka screeched as she slammed a book into his head, Making Soul go to the ground 'crying'. "Maka!" Soul whimpered, as he got up. "servers you right for not answering me." Maka said as she walked away, but then screamed, Soul's teacher was hear with black wings coming out of her back. "Hello, Maka." Liz said as she walked over to Maka who stepped back. "W...What?" Maka asked as she stepped back, But then she got thrown to the wall. " Take that!" she yelled as she kicked her. "Please stop."Maka whispered. "No!" Liz yelled as she kicked her harder. "I SAID STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Maka yelled as her necklace came off, Maka gasped, she got buster, her eyes went red and her hair went pink, "Didn't you hear me? I said Stop!" Maka yelled as she thrown her to the wall, making Liz spit out blood. "Ahhh!" Liz yelled at she got thrown out the window Making her die, Maka then put the necklace on and turned back to normal. SORRRRRRRYYYYY I WAS LAZY 


	26. YOU KISSED HIM!

_**Working for the rich Soul eater evans pt 26**_

"MAKA! I'VE HAD IT! JUST LEAVE!" Yelled Soul at Maka who was looking down, Letting tears fall.

"Soul I'm very Sorry..." Maka choked up.

"Really? are you really Sorry! I think I would rather have another maid!" Soul yelled, the last bit made Maka cry.

"Soul..." Maka said wiping away her tears.

_'Maka! don't cry' _her necklace said, but its was to late.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME I CAN'T BELIVE YOU KISSED MY BROTHER ON THE FORHEAD!" Soul yelled.

"I thought you was you...I got confused..." Maka choked out again.

"You know where my room is." Soul said.

"well...It was the middle of the night it was dark and I thought I went to your roo-Ahhh" Maka yelled as she crashed in the wall, she looked to find Soul there smirking.

"well come on fight me." Soul said.

"I can't..." sobbed Maka.

"Why?" Soul asked as he kicked her.

"Please stop it." Maka whispered.

"No!" Soul said as he slapped her.

"Stop!" Maka yelled.

"No!" Soul said as he punched her.

"I. said. STOP!" Maka yelled as her necklace glowed dark red, shocking Soul, then there was a bright light. Maka gasped, she got buster her eyes went red and her hair went white, after that she stood up.

"Didn't I say stop?!" Maka yelled/ asked.

"U...Um." Soul said, he didn't wanna admit it but he was scared.

"Answer the damn question!" Maka yelled.

"Y...Yes you did." Soul whispered.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU!" Maka yelled as she kicked Soul who landed near the wall.

"YOU made her cry." Maka yelled.

"I..." Soul didn't know what to say.

"she's still crying!" she yelled as she through him to a wall.

"Listen! she Kissed my brother!" Soul yelled, this making Maka mad, her left eyes was covered by her fringe.

"IT WAS A MISTAKE!" she yelled.

"I..It was?" Soul asked.

"that's what she told you!" Maka yelled, as she punched his head, then Wes came down.

"What's all the yelling about?" Wes asked then he saw Maka and Soul.

"W..what happened here?" Wes questioned.

"U..Um..." Maka and Soul said at the same time.

"Soul she got me mixed up let it go..Okay?" Wes said with a smile as he walked off hearing yelling in the background.

"MAKAAAAA..." Maka yelled.

"Maka pl-" he was cut off by a book going in is head.

"AH! DAMN ITS HURT MORE WHEN YOUR IN THAT FORM!" Soul yelled.

"GOOD!" Maka yelled throwing him to a wall.

"Stop please!" He yelled, Maka sighed and put the necklace on, and collapsed on the floor.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as he caught her, and took her off to her bed and stayed there for the rest of the night.


	27. what the?

_**Working for the rich Soul eater evans pt. 27**_

_**in Maka's mind:**_

_"W...What's happening, why aren't I waking up? did something happen? d...did Soul do something to me?"_

_"Maka! don't get so frighted! your having a new transformation! and its me! the inner Maka! your real Self!" _

_"Oh. a new transformation?" _

_"Yes"_

_"Oh...then what will I look like?" _

_"No Maka, not look like, you will become stronger."_

_"...oh..." _

_"Now time for you to wake up!" _

**_out of her mind._**

"Soul?" Maka asked as she woke up.

"Maka! your alright!" Soul said as he hugged her.

"Y..Yeah but can you let go of me?" Maka choked out, her fangs came out, her eyes went blood red and she was breathing harsh. Soul noticed this.

"Maka, drink." Soul whispered.

"N...No!" Maka choked out.

"Please." Soul whispered, Maka sighed, licked his neck and put her fangs into him.

"Maka..." Soul whispered as lied on the bed while holding Maka, after a minute later she stopped looking at Soul.

"Soul...why do you do this?" Maka asked as she got out.

"Well, I red something on vampires, they feed on blood. so therefore I will give you my blood." Soul said, smiling like an idiot.

"Well go to bed, What the...?

WHAT HAPPING NEXT?


	28. HER SISTER!

_**Working for the Ritch Soul eater evans pt. 28**_

Soul lied in bed, sweating and blushing he just had another heated dream about him and Maka. Its not that he didn't like it, But sometimes it felt so real!

'Damn It Maka, I know I like you but why do you make me have these dreams?" Soul whispered to himself, as he went back to sleep, but he had that dream again so he didn't get to sleep for the rest of the night.

"Soul~ Rise and shine~!" Maka said as she opened the door and came up to his bed to see him wide awake.

"Soul...?" Maka asked bending down.

"Maka, I don't wanna go to school today..." Soul said turning the other way, This made Maka angry.

"You're not staying home!" Maka yelled, growling.

"But Ma~Ka!" Soul cried.

"Soul! no Y-" Maka was stopped as she got pulled on the bed, With Soul cuddling her, Maka blushed bright red.

"I want to spend sometime with you." Soul whispered huskily, Kissing her neck while Maka was trying to get away.

"Maka, you know you want this." Soul said, as he kissed her agansed her own will.

"S...Soul..." Maka whispered as she pushed him back.

"Maka..." Soul said as he pinned her to his bed.

"Soul! STOP!" Maka yelled as she pushed him off and ran out the door way.

"Maka...I'm Sorry..." Soul whispered as he lied down in his bed.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Maka yelled as herself.

"_he likes you." _Said her necklace said.

"No he doesn't." Maka started " His a pervert.' she finished.

"_you shouldn't say that." _Her necklace said again.

"I jump Confusions is what I do." Maka said again.

"_Well you shouldn't." _Her necklace said.

"I'm not going near him..." Maka said looking in the mirror.

"_Why?" _she asked.

"His a pervert." Maka said as she sighed and looked at her necklace, It was always like this ever since she had her real self kelp away when she was only 6 years old and her REAL mother said that only a special person can pull the necklace off, and It looks like It was Soul's that special person.

"I better go say sorry..." Maka whispered as she walked to his room, She ran over to him when she saw him out cold. Maka growled, This isn't a normal Pass out. This was done by a dark angel, and Maka thought she in who the dark angel was.

"Hello, Little sister." A voice said behind her, Maka turned.

"MAKI!" Maka yelled, This 'Maki' was her older sister.

"Hello little sister, I see you have your necklace on." Maki said with smirk.

"What the hell do you want, Maki?" Maka asked.

"To Fight!" Maki yelled as she through Maka to the wall.

"AHHH!" Maka yelled as she hit the wall.

"Come on, fight me." she started "I want to see my little sister fight." Maki finished.

"No..Please stop." Maka said.

"I WANT YOU TO FIGHT ME!" Maki yelled.

"And. I. Said. STOP!" Maka yelled as a bright light came, Making Maka gasp. Her hair turned white, she got buster and her eyes went red.

"Diddn't I say stop, Maki?" Maka asked her now-I'm-so-scared-I-just- peed- my-pants sister.

"Your...no you can't be!" Maki said stepping back.

"Yup, A class A vampire, Maki." Maka said with a smirk.

"But! I'm a dark angel so..I CAN WIN!" Maki said as she kicked Maka who fell on the ground.

"you know...I will make you pay for that!" Maka yelled as she kicked her sister out a window.

"I have wings remember?" Maki said as she went to punch her, But Maka moved out of the way.

"What a Idiot!" Maka yelled as she hit Maki who let a scream and fell On Soul.

"What happened to us, Maki?" Maka said, part of her fringe was covering her right eye.

"you never showed your real-" Maki couldn't finish because she was held by the neck.

"Look! I don't care, if this is my real form!" Maka yelled as she went close to her neck.

"Maka Please don't I-Ahhhhh" Maki yelled as she felt fangs hit her neck. she knew then she was going to die, he she let it her fate she was dead after a second.

"Finally I can go back to my normal self..." Maka said as she put her necklace on went to bed with Soul...


	29. MAKAAAAA!

_**Working with the rich Soul eater Evans pt. 29**_

"hi." Maka said with a smile, she was greeting a girl who looks like Soul but was a girl.

"Hi! I'm looking for Soul!" The girl said.

"Oh! come in! I'll get him!" Maka said as she turned but bumped into Soul.

"Soul someone's here for you." Maka said.

"that's my sister, Mazi." Soul said,sighing

"WHAAAAAAAT?! YOU HAVE A SISTER! AND YOU NEVER TOLD MEEEE!" Maka yelled.

"Yeah sorry..." Soul said rubbing his neck.

"well I haven't seen my twin brother in ages." Mazi said, hugging him.

"SOUL! YOUR HER TWIIIN BROTHER?!" Maka yelled.

"yeah.." they both said.

"Aghhh!" Maka grunted as she walked away.

"Sorry about that..." Soul said, sighing.

"Why is she like that?" Mazie said with a frown.

"I didn't tell her about you...and she doesn't know your human.." Soul sighed

"You don't need to tell her that! she's human!" she yelled.

"Yeah.." he said ' _that's what you think_.' He added on in his mind, then Soul heard a scream up stairs.

"Maka! whats wrong!" Soul yelled as he got up there to Maka laying in a pool of blood.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as he bant over to her, Maka chocked up blood.

"Soul! what going...on?" Mazi asked but she yelled as she saw Maka on the floor, covered in blood.

"What happened to...Her?" she asked, with a frown on the face.

"I don't know...but She's not dead.." Soul said as he pulled her necklace off, there was a bright, Mana went into true form.

"Ow.." groaned Maka, as she healed her tummy, then she looked to see Mazi.

"Maka! Look out!" Soul yelled, Maka looked and fell to the ground by her own mother.

"M..Mother?" Maka said looking at the white haired girl with red eyes.

"Yes Maka!" Kami said as she kicked her to the wall.

"Ahh!" Maka yelled as she hit the wall, she slowly got up, wincing at the pain.

"HIYA!" Maka yelled as she kicked her out of the window, but Kami came up, not hurt because she was vampire.

"Ha! you pathetic little thing!" her Mother yelled as she kick her to a wall again.

"A...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maka yelled painfully, she was trying to get up, but she failed and she choked up blood and started to go pale.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as she ran over to her.

"S..Soul.." Maka said as she ran a hand agansed his cheek, After that she died.

"N...No! MAKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Soul yelled as he hugged her, he didn't care if she was dead in his arms.

"Maka, I never got to tell you, I love you...Maka..." Soul said, he saw a bright light, he saw Maka in her human from.

"Maka..." Soul whispered as he picked her up to the yard and started to dig after he berried her.

"Good, Maka..." Soul said as he walked inside.

* * *

Soory, Its sad, but there is a happy ending


	30. To kiss me

_**Working for the ritch Soul eater Evans pt 30**_

**Ghost's Maka's P.O.V **

"Soul..." I whispered as I looked at him sleeping, He looked pained, like he just lost a love one, but he hadn't he had just lost me, his maid. What was I to him?. All I did was make him lunch, dinner and breakfast, I tucked him in bed and kissed him. Yeah, I was nothing. I then heard his voice.

"Maka, why? why did you leave me? I love you. come back to me." I heard him say, I blushed 10 shades of red.

"Soul...Do you really mean that?" I whispered, I wasn't expecting a answer but I got one.

"Yes, Maka I do." He whispered in his sleep.

"S...SOUL!" I yelled as I hugged him, when I did he woke up and looked at me...wait what? HE COULD SEE ME?!

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Soul yelled, Running from me.

'...' No response.

"Answer." Soul growled.

"I...I'm, Maka..." I said...with a frown.

"M...Maka!" Soul yelled, Looking even more pained.

"Soul..." Maka said floating over to him.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" Soul yelled.

"I got. Killed." I said, he was still sad.

"B..But you didn't deserve to die..." Soul said falling to the ground, with his hands in his head.

"There is a why to bring me back." I said with a smile, Soul looked up.

"How?" Soul asked.

"T..To kiss me.." I said with that I went into thin air.

* * *

Will Soul kiss her? or not? we know the answer.


End file.
